


Betrayed

by Rachel74



Series: On the Road to Amnesty [1]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: An expanded version of a challenge I wrote for one of the forums. A hopefully slightly better edit of the story I posted and took down a while ago. Heyes and Curry reluctantly do a job for Governor Moonlight, which leaves Curry fighting for his life. There is a possibility someone betrayed them and Heyes can't quite believe who it could be.
Series: On the Road to Amnesty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Betrayed

Recovering in the small town of Gray Ridge after a long and exhausting escape from yet another determined posse, they'd agreed to let Trevors know where they were. They'd been avoiding doing so, still smarting from the last job he'd forced on them, but they'd reluctantly decided that it was probably past time they checked in with him. Heyes had nominated himself to send the telegram, knowing his partner's tendency to use more words than were strictly necessary. He was not surprised that within a few moments of him sending it, he received a rather harsh reply demanding an urgent meeting. 

Back in the hotel room Curry's still tired eyes met Heyes' own as he looked up from re-reading the instructions for a third time. His enthusiasm as lacking as Heyes'. The words were no more welcome now than they had been on their first read. “How close you think we'll come to dying this time, Heyes?”

“Maybe it's good news." Heyes bothered by the resigned bitterness in Curry's voice replied with a poor attempt at a smile, aiming for, but missing by a country mile an upbeat tone. 

Curry unsurprisingly was not convinced and snorted, "Hah. Not likely with the way our luck's been runnin' lately. I think it might be safer all round if we just ask him to arrest us- can't see prison being much worse than what he's got planned.”

Heyes could see his point but only said drily. “That's what I love about you, Kid, always so positive.”

Curry's tone was acid as he replied, "Well one of us has gotta be realistic." 

They pretended that they actually had a choice, by discussing whether they should go for a couple of minutes, before they both gave up on the fiction and agreed that they would set off for the cabin in the morning. Even if they rode at a slow pace, they'd still arrive by the afternoon of the next day, which would give them a few hours of peace before Lom joined them. 

On arrival, the cabin was as dusty as they remembered, but not entirely uncomfortable, so they sat in a tired but almost contented silence as Heyes played solitaire and Curry cleaned his gun.

XXX

Just as dusk was falling, they heard someone ride up outside and Curry suddenly alert was soon at the door gun in hand. He settled his weapon back into his holster when Lom entered. But as the Sheriff glanced between him and Heyes, the almost relaxed atmosphere suddenly spiked into something darker. Curry saw Lom shift a little uncomfortably, good he thought viciously as he leant with pretend casualness against the wall, his gaze resting on Heyes' back. Curry's barely buried resentment at the mess he'd handed them with Cybele and her father rose to the surface, leaving him angry and restless, with a strange tingly feeling in his skin. 

Heyes without looking up from his game, broke the charged silence, possibly knowing how close The Kid was to yelling. As he turned over another card, he said casually, “Well here we all are. Not that we really wanted to come, but we're here and we ain't flattened you yet.” 

Lom cleared his throat and said in what Curry knew was definitely the most pacifying tone he could manage- which really wasn't. “Look boys, I can see that you're a little reluctant to hear me out.”

Curry shook his head, not sure whether to be impressed or even more annoyed at their old acquaintance's nerve. Annoyance won and he said angrily “Why would that be so Lom? Well, lets see. The first time we ended up doing more than you asked and still got nothin'. Oh and don't think we've forgotten you forcing us into something that nearly killed us both. That give you an idea of why we're a bit reluctant?” 

Heyes finally looking up from his cards, glanced back towards him, his face carefully blank, though his eyes weren't as calm as his expression. After a beat, he turned away and levelled his gaze on Lom. 

“What's the job?” His voice was level, but Curry knew from the tightness under the calm, and Lom's sudden wary stance, that there would be anger directed at Trevors flashing in his eyes.

“Well there's this gang and the Governor feels if you help arrest them...”

Curry couldn't quite believe what Lom was suggesting, he pulled away from the wall, one hand clenched tightly in a fist the other resting on his gun. “Dammit, what do you think we are, bounty hunters? Got some buffalo you want us to shoot?” His voice echoed loudly in the dusty room. More quietly as the anger drained away, leaving him tired, he added, “but I'm guessin' we've as much choice as usual.“ He returned to leaning against the wall, shaking his head in disgust. 

Heyes turned to look at him, and Curry saw him flinch slightly, which gave him an idea of what his face must be showing. Although all he actually felt was a kind of weary frustration. He could see that same feeling reflected clearly in his partner's expression. Heyes said nothing as he returned to look at Lom, but his expression must have been fairly forbidding, because Trevors swallowed rapidly and coughed as if suddenly breathing in smoke. Curry felt the already tense atmosphere in the room deepen and was glad that Trevors had caught it too. It was useful sometimes to remind certain people that they could still be dangerous. 

Lom however ploughed on, leaving Curry reluctantly impressed at his ability not to give in. "They're a nasty bunch, killed a couple of families to give themselves a hideout after they shot two Sheriffs, not to mention injuring some staff and customers of the banks they robbed. Killed a manager too."

“So you figure we'll feel it's our civic duty to corral them?” Heyes's tone was as dry and calm as Curry's own had been angry, but somehow conveyed much the same sentiment.

“The Governor's not saying you have to do it, just that he might...” 

“Not ship us off to Wyoming next time he suggests something impossible that we can't do? Of course there's always the chance we might get killed before we have to worry about that.”

Heyes glanced between the two of them, obviously understanding exactly what his partner was saying, but Curry could tell that he was half tempted to agree and shut his eyes, wishing it wasn't so. He knew why Heyes was considering it. He probably felt their refusal might put them into an even dicier situation, but Curry wasn't in the mood to be reasonable. He suppressed a sigh as Heyes said calmly to Trevors. “Come back early tomorrow and we'll give you our answer.” He just knew that Heyes was going to try and convince him to agree to the job.

Although still ready to argue with them both, Curry backed down reluctantly at the slightly pleading look Heyes shot at him. He sighed, accepting he might as well listen to his partner's view and pushed himself away from the wall. He indicated the door as he did so, with a stony, “See you in the mornin.'" to Lom. Trevors recognising he'd worn out his welcome nodded at them and left quickly. Curry, despite Lom's departure was still twitchy and irritable. He found himself unusually pacing the room as he attempted to organise what he wanted to say. Heyes watched him still seated at the table. Eventually ready to talk, he came to a stop and sat down at the table opposite Heyes. “I think we should refuse to do it, likely won't change much, but leastwise we won't be dodgin' bullets.” He sighed and then added, ” Guess, I'm just tired of being used, Heyes.”

Heyes nodded in agreement, but after a pause said carefully. " I ain't disagreeing with you, but I can't shake the nagging worry that if we say no, Moonlight might take some retribution. Like withdrawing the deal, or even worse order our immediate arrest. Please Kid, I know it's not a good idea and I ain't any fonder of it than you are, but if we don't accept, likely you'll regret it, " Curry knew he must have looked as unconvinced as he felt, because Heyes added hopefully, “I'll regret it then. “

Kid Curry folded his arms, sighed heavily and said "Which means I'll regret it too, cos you sure won't let it go." He realised then that there was really only one way that they could resolve this and both feel easy with the outcome. "Okay so whose coin and whose toss?”

Heyes smiled, obviously relieved at his decision. “Your coin and your toss.” .

Curry didn't bother to conceal his surprise at Heyes' concession, which made his partner laugh out loud. After calming down he added seriously, "Least that way, we're both sure its fair."

Curry was somewhat appeased by that and ignored his partner's obvious amusement as he watched his slightly desperate search for an elusive dime. The toss as Curry had somehow expected came up in Heyes' favour. He shrugged as he re-pocketed the coin and said with some resignation, “Figures. Guess we rest 'til Lom gets back.“ He stood from the table and then lay down, curling himself up, with his back against the wall furthest from the door and lay facing the exit, with his gun close to hand. He pretended that sleep came quickly, but heard Heyes sigh as he lay down himself, felt his gaze as he studied him. Curry knew they both had too many unanswered doubts swirling through their minds. But even his worry wasn't enough to stop him drifting into sleep. His last waking thought was that he hoped Heyes would soon follow, as he had a feeling they'd be getting little rest for several days after tomorrow.

XXX

Lom was surprised at their ready agreement to do the job, having expected more resistance after his reception and their moods last night. He was very relieved he wouldn't have to find out what their refusal would have meant for their prospects. Despite Lom's early hopes regarding Governor Moonlight, he sometimes found him unsettling and too often lately he'd found it hard to trust that his responses would be fair. “The Governor, the bank and the families of the gang's victims are going to be mighty grateful. There's likely a reward in it too. Won't just be you trying neither. The Governor and I got a posse together.”

Curry rolled his eyes at Heyes, who shrugged, “Not exactly subtle.” He looked over at the Sheriff and said, “Why does he think we might be useful if you've got people already set?”

Lom shrugged, “The Governor figured you two knowing the way these gangs work might give the posse a better chance of success, not to mention your brains and The Kid's gun are always mighty good to have on side. “

“This gang they don't have a problem with us? This posse of yours won't recognise us and decide an easy $20,000 is a better deal than trying to fight an armed vicious bunch of outlaws?”

“You ain't exactly persuadin' me that we've made the right decision here, Heyes.” Curry broke in dryly at the questions.

Lom shook his head quickly, anxious to reassure them both. “Your real names will be familiar to the gang, can't avoid that, but that's as far as it goes. That'll be useful if you have to join 'em. That's part of why Moonlight wants you with the posse- if it fails, you can convince the gang you want in. I know all but one of the men you're joining up with personally. The only one I'm not familiar with is close to the Governor. They're all honest and I made sure you're not known to any of them. Just be careful, hope it goes smooth and don't forget to use your aliases.”

Heyes looked over at Curry with a hint of a smirk, “Yeah, Thaddeus, think you can remember to do that?”

Curry glared at him, then the slightest smug grin crossed his face as he muttered something that sounded like “Carlson.” Heyes's smirk faded and he cleared his throat, eyeing his partner with a glint in his eye that did nothing to erase the amusement on The Kid's face. Lom watched the interplay with a slight smile, relieved by the absence of last night's dark tension.

XXX

As they were introduced to the men they'd be riding with, only one of them had given them any cause to worry. He was a Sheriff from a town close by their start point named Patrick Morley. He was probably the oldest of the men by a good few years, although he still looked like he could handle himself. It was clear that his intelligent eyes missed little and the appraising look he'd graced them with as they'd shook hands had made them both shift a little uncomfortably. However he'd been friendly enough as they'd discussed the plan for the day.

Curry wasn't quite sure why they were doing this. It hadn't seemed so bad an idea in the morning. But now that the reality of what they'd agreed to had settled in, he wondered again how he'd been persuaded. It was dangerous and he'd never really thought that possible amnesty would mean hunting outlaws. The fact that the bunch they were tracking were vicious and murderous; very different to what he and Heyes had been, eased some of his discomfort, but only heightened his edginess. He opened his mouth to ask the question he already knew the answer to, because the unsettled silence between them was stretching his already frayed nerves and he somehow needed to hear his partner's voice. 

"Tell me agin, why we're doing this Joshua?" Curry, still a little put out at Heyes's crack about remembering his alias, put deliberate emphasis on the name.

"Well, Thaddeus, our mutual friend seems to think it's mighty important we help catch them. We figured it can't do us any harm to try.”

"You really think it'll help us any?" Curry had expected the weight Heyes had placed on the 'we' and suppressed a sigh. He wasn't really mad at Heyes, just the situation.

Heyes shrugged then smiled, "We're gonna find out soon enough. If of course they don't recognise us “ he nodded over at their companions, “and as long as we don't get shot in any crossfire.”

Curry knew he should just let it go, but he couldn't help adding drily. "Jeez, H..Joshua, you sure know how to improve a man's mood."

"I always make a point of bein' as honest with you as I can, K..Thaddeus. You sure get mad if I ain't." Heyes gazed sidelong at him his expression blank and Curry couldn't see his eyes easily under his hat in the sunlight.

Curry nearly rose to the obvious challenge in his voice, but after a few seconds he realised there was no point in pursuing this, they both knew he'd agreed to come. So, instead he smiled and said lightly,

“Well, least ways we get to eat more than beans and ancient rabbit for a few days. "

"There's always a silver lining Thaddeus," agreed his partner. They lapsed into a more comfortable silence.

They made camp as the sun set just less than a full days ride from their destination. Heyes and Curry tried to be as unobtrusive as possible without making it too obvious that's what they were doing and sat quietly enjoying the well cooked meal they'd not had to make themselves.

Morley after engaging them in simple conversation round the fire while they all ate, rode next to them as they broke camp and headed out. Aside from the cold sweat that threatened every time they looked at his badge, they had no concern over him seeking them out. 

“Since my wife passed and our children moved to Denver with their families, I'm on my own a lot. Hope you don't mind me joining you boys. I'm making the most of having some company for a change.“ He looked across at Heyes and said, “I noticed you reading a Twain book last night, it any good? I sure enjoyed his Life on the Mississippi.”

“My partner here is fond of that one too.” Kid moved slightly ahead to let Heyes and Morley chat, but after a while he was drawn back into the conversation when the Sheriff asked his opinion on Colt vs Smith & Wesson. “I noticed how much care you take of your gun. Figured you must have a preference.” Morley's perceptiveness was still making them both a little nervous, but he seemed to have no other agenda than to pass the time and enjoy their company and it was good to talk to someone other than each other for a change.

XXX

As they came closer to their destination, conversation stilled as they scanned the horizon a little nervously. The plan was to catch the gang either heading out to or back from a raid. They had no permanent base merely hid out in the wilds, which Heyes supposed might make them easier to hunt and catch.

They were still a few hours away from the gang's last known position when all hell broke loose. As the first bullet shaved past their heads, Heyes dived off his horse, leaving him winded but safe and he rolled to find shelter behind a rock just behind him. In amongst the noise and fury, he recognised Curry's familiar yell, telling everyone to keep down. Heyes risked a peek up from his hiding place and saw his partner running a swerving path amongst the flying bullets. Unsurprisingly he was firing with both accuracy and speed as he ducked and twisted to avoid getting hit.

Heyes wondered how the gang had caught on so quickly and been so prepared. He banished the thought quickly, needing all his attention on the chaos around him. Keeping low, he ran forward intending to provide some covering fire for his partner. But just as he came within an inch of being able to fire, Curry stumbled as he was hit by two bullets. Heyes watched his heart in his mouth as his partner managed to stay on his feet and take down the man who'd shot him. Heyes continued to creep forward, intent on helping, only for Curry to wave him fiercely back. Heyes hesitated, conflicting emotions raging through his head. He didn't want to leave his friend exposed, but he was very aware that his partner would only be distracted, worrying about him getting shot if he felt he was too close. Reluctantly he stepped back into cover, his gun still raised and knew he'd made the right choice as Curry let out a relieved puff of breath. 

Curry using one of the larger rocks for cover his hands shaking slightly from what Heyes knew must be pain or shock, probably both, reloaded and hit another attacker in the arm. Heyes saw a man sneak out from wherever he'd been hiding and take aim at Sheriff Morley who was just to The Kid's left. Curry sensing something, half turned, but by doing so blocked any chance of Heyes having a decent shot. Curry flung himself on top of Morley saving his life, managing to fire off another shot, before slumping in a graceless heap as he was hit again. Heyes in a fury, rolled and fired, burying his worry in a frantic rush of energetic shooting that left what remained of the gang, injured or fleeing. In the sudden almost unearthly silence, Heyes ran over to his partner who Morley had somehow got to relative safety. His heart thudding painfully he felt frantically for a heartbeat and was eventually rewarded with the sound of a thready weak thud against his unsteady hands. He tried to use his bandana to staunch the wounds, attempting to slow the bleeding, but there was just so much blood that it was useless. He tore the left sleeve on his shirt and pressed hard on the wounds, concerned that Curry didn't even flinch. After a few moments a calm voice broke through the buzzing in his ears. “He needs more help than we can give him here, son. He has to be moved.”

Heyes looked up blankly for a moment, then out of the corner of his eye, saw a couple of men from the posse, whose names he couldn't remember, running towards them, with a quickly made travois. He moved out of the way as they slid Curry carefully onto it. One of the men tied a bandage round Curry's wounds to staunch the blood that was still escaping despite Heyes' shirt.

There had only been one death despite all the shooting- the man Curry had killed to save Morley's life. Governor Moonlight's man. Heyes realised with a sort of distant anger, that they'd been lied to. This fiasco had never been about capturing the gang- it'd been a plan to flush out an enemy within. There was one burning question in his mind and as he clambered up into the wagon next to Curry and met Morley's fierce gaze he knew the man wanted the same answer- Just how much had Lom Trevors known?

The man leading the horses, looked back briefly, as he slowly started the wagon moving. With an attempt at confidence he said evenly, “Doc Pearson was a medic in the war and not many people died who he looked after.“ After a pause, he added with a dark honesty that oddly enough was slightly comforting to Heyes. “Leastwise not under his care.” 

As they rode carefully, but with a surprising speed back to the town, a gentle touch brought Heyes' attention away from his still unconscious partner. He looked up slowly and his worried expression was met by Morley's warm gaze. “He's right, Pearson is one of the best. I'm sure he can save Thaddeus.” Heyes whilst not fully convinced, hoped with a fierce longing that it wouldn't prove to be an empty promise. 

At Langton after Curry had been safely handed over to the Doctor, Morley excused himself to send a telegram as the others took the captured men to the jail-house. Heyes paced the Doctor's office relentlessly, his gaze occasionally settling almost desperately on the blood soaking his ripped shirt as he did so. 

A couple of hours later, Doc Pearson entered the room, greeted him with a brief smile and unconcerned by the blood drying on Heyes' palms, gave him a firm handshake. Heyes found his brisk but friendly manner reassuring. He'd not wasted any time in pointless fuss or questions before tending to Curry and for that Heyes was profoundly grateful.

“I got the bullets out and stitched the wounds so he's not losing blood, but I need you to be aware that he's still got some ways to go before he's out of the woods. It don't look like you boys have had it easy, so he isn't quite as strong as I'd like.”

At Heyes' grimace Pearson gave him a sympathetic smile and then excused himself to return to his patient. Heyes' gaze stayed briefly on the door as it shut, before he returned to his pacing.

As he attempted to stop his mind lingering on Curry's injuries, his memory unhelpfully replayed in vivid detail, just how they'd got here This only led to deep guilt being added onto the already fierce anger. He couldn't help remembering his own careless comment about getting caught in the crossfire and cursed his loose tongue. He was always warning Curry not to buy trouble and now here they were up to their neck in it, because he'd pushed for them to accept a job that neither of them had really wanted.

As he continued to pace, the anger took on a life outside his thoughts, until it was pulsing under his skin like an itch that he couldn't relieve. He had a desperate need to pound into something until it shattered. Maybe if he could squeeze the broken pieces until they were biting into his palms, he'd feel less like screaming. He hated the desperate lack of control, but the toxic mix of rage, helplessness and guilt continued to course though him so fiercely that he was left breathless with his head spinning. 

Heyes was finally too tired to pace and as his legs threatened to give way under him, he closed his eyes and leant against the wall. He let his head rest against the solid coolness which didn't ease the thudding in his temples but at least it kept him on his feet. In amongst all the torrent of emotion, a slight baffled disbelief lingered at Lom's apparent betrayal. But as he turned things over in his head, the doubt was soon swept away as he could think of no other explanation.

Eventually Pearson's assistant chased him away. “No point you staying here, Mr Smith, The Doc says it'll be a while yet till you can see him and you're scaring everyone with all that blood on your shirt.”

Heyes wanted to argue but looking down at his bloodied and ripped clothing, he had to concede the point. So he reluctantly left and instead paced the floor of his hotel room most of the night, until he collapsed into the desk chair, falling into a fitful sleep just before dawn. 

He woke two hours later, hurriedly changed his shirt and returned to his anxious pacing inside the waiting room. A while later, when the door opened, he looked up hopefully but at the sight of Lom Trevors, he had to fight the urge to shoot or pulverise the man. He even had the gall to look worried. 

“Sheriff Trevors.” He didn't bother to keep the coldness out of his voice and simply stared at the man till he was forced to look down.

Trevors though was never one to be easily intimidated and soon returned his gaze to Heyes. He glanced round before saying, “Now, Heyes...”

Heyes almost snarled, not bothering to suppress his anger. “Don't you Heyes me, Sheriff. Your plan damn near killed us both-again. I ain't ready to listen to you right now- not sure that'll change much whatever happens...” He trailed off unable to voice his biggest fear and simply stared at the man in front of him, contemplating if only half-seriously cold-blooded murder.

Lom held his gaze and said with a surprising amount of calm, "Don't do anything you might regret...”

Heyes laughed bitterly at that, drawing a wince from his ex-friend and said harshly, “ I think it's a little too late for that....”

“Heyes...” Trevors tried again as if he thought there was anything he could say to make this better.

Heyes cut him off with an impatient wave of his hand and talked over him. “When The Kid gets through this, me and him are going to have a little talk and assess our options. We'll have a decision to make.” Heyes refused to contemplate what decision he'd come to if Curry didn't survive. That would be something he'd deal with if he needed to. Trevors opened his mouth again, but then shut it firmly and left to do whatever treacherous ex friends did.

Five days later Heyes was sitting down in Pearson's waiting area. He was looking at the floor, holding a glass of untouched brandy and contemplating how to hurt a sheriff without getting caught. The Doctor's nurse had insisted he sit and had pushed the glass into his hands before returning to her desk, she was still glancing at him, as if worried he might need her services. The sound of the door opening brought his gaze up from the floor and his face brightened as he saw a smiling Pearson enter. He placed the glass under his chair and stood carefully, aware of a wave of dizziness as his head swam.

Pearson came over to him, his smile broadening and said happily, “I think the worst is over. I'm guessing Mr Jones is plenty stubborn. It'll take time, but he should recover fully.”

Heyes laughed weakly, before making Pearson's smile widen even more as he said, “ I never expected to be so grateful that my partner can out stubborn a mule when he sets out to.”

The door swung open again and Heyes glanced at the newcomer, felt his gaze darken as he recognised Trevors. Despite his relief, the rage was still a fierce hum under his skin. He didn't truly acknowledge the law-man and instead spoke to the Doc, “May I see him?” 

Pearson nodded and waved towards the treatment room. "Think he's expecting you. He sure looked relieved when I said you were fine and waiting to see him.”

“I surely do appreciate this.“ Heyes held out his hand to the Doctor who accepted it with a grin.

“My pleasure, glad I could save him for you. Don't expect much from him, he's still pretty dosed up on laudanum and weak from the blood loss,“ he paused then added laughing, “Sure made a change from lancing boils.”

Heyes gave him what he knew was a decidedly shaky smile as relief threatened his composure. They'd been so nearly out of luck this time. 

When Heyes entered the small room he thought Curry was asleep and sat down by his partner quietly. Surprisingly Curry's eyes soon opened and Heyes was treated to a sleepy, dopey smile and a slurred “Glad you made it too,” before his partner's eyes closed again. 

Heyes sat there simply staring for a few moments. Now he could actually see him, he could finally accept that his partner was still alive and would get better. He must have nodded off himself, as he was startled awake by the door opening behind him. The nurse entered, looking at him kindly, before saying, “Doctor Pearson says it's time you left to get some sleep. Mr Jones will be more awake tomorrow and the last thing he needs is to see you looking like a ghost.” Heyes with a final glance at Curry sleeping peacefully allowed himself to be chivvied out the room.

He was unimpressed to find Lom Trevors leaning against the wall as he gently closed the door. He was obviously waiting for him, but Heyes barely spared him a glance as he said, “I have nothing to say to you and I think it'd be better for both of us, if you just leave me alone.” 

Heyes walking towards the door, was unable to avoid passing Lom as he exited into the waiting room. As Lom laid a hand on his arm, he yanked it away, “I wouldn't” was all he said as he continued on his way. 

“I didn't have a clue what Moonlight had planned. I know I'm not always as fair as I might be- but you should know I'd never be that careless with anyone's life.”

Heyes stopped at the door, there was something in Lom's tone that almost made him believe. He turned back and studied Lom's face carefully. He realised as he saw the signs of strain and the worried shadows in his eyes, that he was telling the truth. He started to walk back towards him as he gave in to the urge to listen to what he had to say.

“Moonlight?” Heyes knew politicians weren't to be trusted, but this, well this was a whole new level of untrustworthy that was a little hard to grasp. But if he believed Lom, which he did, then the Governor was the only other possibility. As he thought about it, Moonlight trying to get rid of them made a lot more sense than it being Lom. 

Lom frowned as he said with obvious bite. “He's a slippery one, he might have figured this way he'd be getting rid of two maybe even three problems. Morley figured out who you are, but he isn't bothered. He's mighty grateful to The Kid for saving his life and he and everyone else know how much they owe you both. Pat's going to come with me to ask Mr Moonlight exactly what he had planned. ” Heyes smiled slightly at the edge to Trevor's tone and briefly entertained himself with imagining how that conversation might go.

“I'll be sure and tell Kid tomorrow. Nurse insists I can't see him again 'til morning. Says I might worry him if I don't try and get some sleep. Me, worry him?” He put as much faux-offence into his tone as he could manage, trying to ease both his and Trevor's tension. Knowing Curry would pull-through and the realisation that Lom had been as in the dark as them had left him feeling fairly charitable. 

Lom visibly relaxed and said a little awkwardly but with obvious genuine concern. “How is The Kid?”

Heyes a slight wondering smile escaping him as he answered. “ He ain't bad. Bout what you'd expect, groggy. He should be more awake tomorrow.”

“You still thinkin' of having that conversation you talked about?”

Heyes shrugged and nodded, “Yep, don't see no reason not to. Don't look like we can trust the current Governor much. We're also mighty sick of living hand to mouth and risking our lives for not much reason.” Heyes didn't add that the kind of life they'd been living would hardly help Kid recover because he was pretty sure Trevors knew that anyway.

“Maybe Pat and I can put some pressure on Moonlight...”

“I 'preciate the thought Lom, but I'm figuring anyone willing to trade that many lives for his own ends probably won't be open to persuasion. Anyway won't just be my decision." Heyes didn't even try and hide just how happy that made him.

Lom nodded and stood back to let him past, "I'll ask you again in a couple of days."

In his hotel room, Heyes lay on his bed exhausted, but with his mind too busy to let him sleep. He sat back up and pulled a book out of his saddle bags before returning to lie down. Finally after reading a few pages, his mind quietened enough for him to contemplate sleeping. He closed the book and shut his eyes. His still slightly overwrought thoughts faded, as too many waking hours, not enough food and a bone deep sense of relief finally allowed him to drift into sleep,


End file.
